


Омела

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Стефани мирно стоит под омелой, наблюдает и думает, что может провести вот так всю ночь: Тони яркая и веселая, искрометная и милая, но Стефани знает, что та никогда не поверит во всю эту чушь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	Омела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoe (Take A Risk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954182) by [greymantledlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/pseuds/greymantledlady). 



> Перевод не точный (как обычно), на литературную премию не претендую  
> Автор не менял имена, но я взяла на себя смелость и превратила девушку по имени Стив в девушку по имени Стефани

_~ 70 лет назад ~_

Стефани поднимает взгляд к потолку. Там омела.

Она окружена суетой, смехом, теплотой и весельем. Одетые в форму мужчины и женщины танцуют и флиртуют, попивая алкогольные напитки. Прямо над Стефани висит омела, а Пегги Картер растягивает в улыбке свои красные, как лепестки роз, губы в улыбке, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— Пегги, — голос Стефани звучит странно.

Она проводит языком по внезапно высохшим губам, глядя на свисающую омелу, а потом опускает взгляд к темным, сверкающим глазам Пегги. Она даже не знает, что сказать. Омела и две девушки — это что-то из ряда событий, которые никогда не случаются.

— Стеф, это ведь просто веточка омелы, — подмечает Пегги мягким, хриплым, но невероятно удивительным голосом.

Стефани открывает рот, но, не говоря ни слова, снова смыкает губы, умоляюще смотря на Пегги.

Взгляд Пегги смягчается, её проницательная улыбка сменяется кривой, но нежной ухмылкой на одну сторону.

— Иди сюда, — тихо говорит она.

А затем Пегги, невероятная и храбрая Пегги встает на носочки и оставляет теплый поцелуй на ямочке на щеке, прямо у уголка губ. Нежными пальцами на мгновение она сжимает подбородок Стефани и опускается на землю. В глазах застывает вопрос.

Стефани смотрит на нее помутневшим взглядом. Её сердце бешено стучит в груди. Неосознанно, Стефани поднимает руку, желая коснуться пальцами удостоившейся поцелуя ямочке на щеке.

Пегги грустно улыбается.

— Счастливого Рождества, Стефани, — говорит она и, коснувшись руки Стеф, слегка сжимает её прямо под омелой.

И прежде, чем Стефани успевает собраться и сказать хоть что-нибудь, Пегги уходит.

***  
 _~ Наши дни ~_

Стефани нет нужды смотреть вверх.

Над ней висит омела — Стефани сама туда её повесила. Она окружена суетой, смехом, теплотой и весельем — небольшая рождественская вечеринка только для них. Они — это Мстители и они — _семья_ , с теплом в душе думает Стефани, плюс парочка близких друзей. Тор оказался здесь по случайному стечению обстоятельств, и теперь смеется и выпивает на пару с Баки и Клинтом, которые сидят так близко друг к другу, как будто делят один табурет на двоих, опираясь на стол и друг на друга (Стефани не понимает, как эти двое до сих пор шутят о том, что между ними нет ничего _такого_ , как обманывают самих себя — на это порой очень больно смотреть).

Дарси, подруга Тора, без умолку болтает с Брюсом, который, ласково улыбаясь, смотрит на неё. Время от времени он тихо-тихо говорит что-нибудь, и Дарси, смотря на него сквозь очки, кивает, как клоун Джек из коробки.

Наташа и Сэм сидят вместе с Пеппер и Роуди (друзьями Тони), окруженные маленькими бокалами и бутылками с разными рождественскими ликерами. Они оживленно спорят о Гарри Поттере, пытаясь выяснить, кто виноват больше: Снейп или Мародеры (Стефани скрывает свою симпатию к Снейпу, всё-таки Джеймс Поттер был первым хулиганом).

А еще здесь Тони.

И она прекрасна. Тони — у нее очаровательные, большие карие глаза и по-дикому растрепанные волосы — пытается поучаствовать в каждом разговоре и вставляет свои шутки, прыгая по комнате как взволнованный ребенок. Кажется, она считает, что ей нужно быть везде и сразу, потому что она хочет быть уверена, что все хорошо проводят время. Стефани наблюдает, забавляясь, как Тони и Дарси с сочувствием смотрят друг на друга в молчаливом согласии, пока Брюс, в уголках глаз которого собираются морщинки, тихо смеется. Затем Тони прыжками пересекает всю комнату, наклоняется над Роуди и тянется за его стаканом с ликером. Она пробует выпивку и только после возвращает стакан другу.

Стефани мирно стоит под омелой, наблюдает и думает, что может провести вот так всю ночь: Тони яркая и веселая, искрометная и милая, но Стефани знает, что та никогда не поверит во всю эту чушь. Волосы Тони торчат в разные стороны. Но один кудрявый локон, выбившийся из общей массы, свисает у самого уха, и Стефани очень хочется накрутить его на свой палец.

Дальше Тони торопится к ней. Стефани не двигается с места, только слегка улыбается и ждет; сердце бешено бьется, едва не выпрыгивая из груди. _Рискни_ , говорит Стефани сама себе. Ведь Тони стоит риска, стоит тысячи рисков, а омела все ещё омела, и иногда что-то восхитительное случается аккурат под ней.

Наверное, и Пегги подумала бы так же, внезапно осознает Стефани. Пегги обязательно сказала бы: « _Рискни_ ». И Пегги порадовалась бы, если бы знала, что Стефани счастлива, что она рискнула и нашла кого-то. Пегги была бы без ума от Тони.

Тони светится, на её щеках алеет легких румянец. Остановившись, она поднимает на Стефани вопросительный взгляд и смотрит на нее сквозь темные ресницы.

— Хэй, Стеф, — говорит она, — может, хочешь... Слушай, ты должна попробовать пунш. Его принесли Тор и Дарси, и...

Тони замолкает. Она выглядит слегка озадаченной, на лбу появляется очаровательная морщинка. Стефани смущенно улыбается.

— Привет, Тони, — говорит она, облизывает губы и поднимает взгляд вверх. — Там... Там омела. Над нами. Надо мной и тобой, — неловко объясняет она и смотрит на Тони.

Тони широко раскрывает глаза, приоткрывая рот. _Ошеломленная_.

— Оу, — тихо говорит она. — О-оу.

И её губы мягкие-мягкие.

 _Рискни._ Стефани делает глубокий вдох и тянется к Тони, нежно касаясь подбородка пальцами. Тони не отстраняется, просто с удивлением смотрит на неё, как будто не может понять сон это или реальность. Она тянется к Стефани, как цветок к солнцу.

Стефани наклоняется ей навстречу, медленно и осторожно целует Тони. Её сердце поет. Губы Тони подрагивают, когда она отвечает на поцелуй. Руками Стеф обвивает талию Тони, и та плавно прижимается к ней, как маленькая птичка. Стефани понимает, что их заметили, когда слышит смешки и дружеские дразнилки, кто-то свистит, а кто-то беспрерывно кискает. Но ей всё равно, она не обращает внимания на эти глупости, пряча лицо в темных кудрях Тони.

— Счастливого Рождества, Тони, — шепчет она куда-то в волосы.

Утопая в руках Стефани, Тони кажется, что она вернулась домой и теперь останется здесь навсегда.


End file.
